Fairy Geass
by Reddawn985
Summary: What if Lelouch was raised by Igneel instead of Natsu, Watch as Lelouch come to the kingdom of Fiore with Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Alert: plz read my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: plz review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1**

The sun's rays hitting the caves entrance, birds chirping, and a breeze coming through the cave, it was just another day for Igneel until the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. "Hmm… looks like an unlucky human stepped into my cave." Igneel said while heading to source of the footsteps. When he found the source he was surprised to find the human who dare enter his cave to be a boy about 4 years old. "What are you doing here child?" Igneel asked his voice commanding.

The little boy stiffened but turned to face Igneel with a shocked face but quickly changed it to a confident one. "I was just looking for shelter." The boy replied without fear.

'_I_ _like his confidence' _Igneel thought. "I see but don't you have a home or a family, boy?" Igneel asked, curiosity filled the dragon's mind, after all a child just entered his cave looking for shelter.

The small child hesitated. "I don't have any of those… and if I had them I would not be in here." The boy replied while looking at he ground, his voice was empty with a hint of sadness.

'_So he survived in his own and at an early age… interesting… he might be the person I'm looking for.' _Igneel mused, he was looking for a student to teach about Fire Dragon Slayer magic and Igneel is starting to consider the child as a candidate. "How about I keep you as my apprentice? And in return you'll have a home." Igneel offered.

"You will?" The boy lifted up his gaze towards Igneel, his face filled with happiness, he never had a home before.

"Yes I will and may I know your name child or do you want me to name you?" Igneel asked.

"I don't have a name, so yes you can name me."

"Lelouch… yes Lelouch will be your name from this day on."

"Hmm Lelouch… I like the sound of it."

"Well then it's time for you to sleep because tomorrow will be the start of our training."

"Where will I sleep?" Lelouch asked while looking around his surroundings.

"Over there." Igneel pointed to a pile of hay with a pillow and a blanket. **(A/N: Don't ask me where he got it) **

"It looks comfortable enough." Lelouch said heading to the pile of hay.

"Good you will need lots of energy tomorrow so rest well." Igneel said while noticing the child starting to sleep, before heading outside to set up a field for the training.

**Next Day**

Lelouch was sleeping peacefully until a huge shadow loomed over his body. "It's time to get up boy! We will start our training outside." Igneel commanded, while poking the sleeping body of Lelouch.

Lelouch rubbed his amethyst eyes while standing up stretching and yawning. "But the sun is just rising" Lelouch protested.

"I would rather start now than later so get up now!" Igneel roared.

"Ok I'm coming" Lelouch said sighing in defeat. Lelouch exited out of the cave and asked his new master where they will be heading to. "We're going to go a field I setup just for you last night, and don't worry it's just up ahead."When they made it to field Igneel ordered lelouch to start running ten laps, but after Lelouch completed running one lap he was already tired. "I… think… I can't… do this." Lelouch said between pants, while trying to run.

"Are you really this weak?" Igneel sighed, disappointed at how fast his new student lost his energy. "Just keep running or walking until you finished ten laps." Igneel insisted. Soon after Lelouch was done with his ten laps Igneel forced him to do pushups, climbing, and etc. "Looks like it's time for next the training." Igneel said "but don't worry it's not physical. Now then follow me." Igneel finished earning a look of relief from Lelouch.

Igneel lead Lelouch to a part of his cave that housed several books. "Now then I will teach you how read and write to prepare you for something you're going learn in the future." Igneel said gesturing Lelouch to come to him, while teaching the child Igneel discovered that Lelouch is a fast learner when comes to something that requires the mind since he easily learned how to read and write.

As two years pasted, Lelouch became more physically strong and more intelligent exceeding Igneel's expectations, and over the years Igneel became more like a father than a master to Lelouch becoming more protective and caring for him to the point that he calls him his own son.

"Wake up father!" Lelouch said poking his father's red scales. He was excited because his father is about to teach a game called chess.

"Well aren't you energetic today." Igneel said while getting up. "So you're excited about this game?" Igneel asked even though he already knew the answer. Lelouch nodded his head. "Well then let's get started." Igneel said pulling out a chess board; Igneel picked up a piece with a crown on top it. "This is the king the most important pieces of all." Igneel explained as the lesson went on.

After about ten minutes of explaining Igneel challenged Lelouch to a match, "Let us see if you listened to what I taught you." Igneel said while organizing his pieces.

"You know I did." Lelouch replied confidently as he moved his pawn. The game ended with Igneel winning and Lelouch begging for a rematch which Igneel gladly agrees on, the second round ended with Lelouch being the victor. "I knew you would win, I should plan more strategies in the future to beat you." Igneel said with a smile, "Now let's finish where we left off yesterday." Lelouch nodded moving into position. "You remember how I did it right?" Igneel asked receiving a nod "Ok then start with the Fire Dragon's Roar." Igneel said Lelouch starts to inhale and positioned his hand like a trumpeter; Igneel expected Lelouch to fail since it is his first time but was proved wrong when flames came out of his mouth and not just any ordinary flames but black flames. _'Interesting… I never saw that kind of color for fire except maybe for Acnologia but that fool is using dark elements.' _Igneel thought. "So did I do well father?" Lelouch asked with a big smile on his face. "You did pretty well son and you completed it in your first try." Igneel said proudly, "but let us see if you can do it again, this time use Fire Dragon's Claw."

The day went on with Igneel training Lelouch how to use Fire dragon slayer magic and ended with Lelouch sleeping in his hay pile while Igneel was watching the small boy sleep "If only this could last forever… and I hope 'that' day will never come." Igneel muttered to himself before going to sleep.

After four years the day Lelouch succeeded his first Fire Dragon's Roar he already mastered everything Igneel taught him about Fire Dragon Slayer magic, and loved every year wishing for it to never end but as the saying goes good things don't last forever and Lelouch is about to find out.

Lelouch was awoken by the morning breeze; he stood up yawning and went to find his father only to stop when he found that his father is not there, "Father! Where are you!" no replies, "Okay if this is a joke I will beat you to a pulp, I'm not kidding!" again no replies and with that Lelouch sprinted towards the entrance of the cave yelling father! He went to look for his father through the forest, mountain, and finally a town.

Lelouch headed towards the town looking for his father and ignored the looks people gave him, he searched night and day until he finally stopped and cried in an alley. Did he abandon me? Did he not care for me? Were the thoughts of Lelouch, his cries were not unnoticed by a certain person and that person approached Lelouch; Lelouch finally noticed a figure coming towards him and he stoop up while going into a defensive pose. The figure chuckled "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm just curious as to why were you crying." The figure said stepping out of the darkness, he looked rather small to be a threat and said that he won't cause harm to him so Lelouch dropped his guard. "I'm looking for my dad." Lelouch replied as he sat down and hugged his knees.

"How about you come with me and we'll try to find your dad?" The figure offered.

"Sorry but I can't just accept a stranger's offer."

"Don't worry I swear that you will find your father, oh and I'm Makarov Dreyar." Makarov introduced himself.

"Okay I'll trust you but you better not betray me."

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, sorry if feels like it has been rushed, but plz review and don't worry I'll add some CG characters soon.**

**Oh some of you probably noticed that Lelouch is kind of OOC it's because he is still a child and isn't mad at his father for you know what but don't he will be the same without the goal to destroy the empire of Britannia and he will be more kinder towards people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter, I hope enjoy and a question will be answered below.**

**Wild arms: yes he will meet Lucy and the rest of the fairy tail guild members also I will try to put Britannia in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2**

The Fairy Tail crew was having another one of their normal days. Erza and Mirajane were fighting again, while Elfman and Lisanna were commenting and praising their moves, Kana was sitting alone, Macao and Wakaba were laughing and drinking, Gray was shirtless again while ignoring the people insisting him to wear a shirt, Gildarts was with Laxus waiting for Makavrov to come back; the rest were doing their regular activities.

"I wonder when will the master co-." Gildarts said but was cut off when the door was snapped open revealing his master and an unfamiliar boy. Everyone's eyes in the Fairy Tail guild were glued to the two figures standing at the entrance of the building.

"I'm back my children and I hoped you didn't cause trouble when I was gone." Makavrov said his eyes scanning the room; it was pretty casual for his guild causing trouble for the council since they don't pay attention to their surroundings when they are fighting.

"What? They are all your kids!" Lelouch asked his mouth opening; he never saw such a large family before. **A/N: Only if he knew lol.**

"No, they aren't my kids but I treat them as if they were my own so that's why I call them my children." Makavrov explained.

"Hey master, who is that kid your with?" Gray asked what everyone was thinking.

"This Lelouch and he is going to be with us for a while." Makavrov answered "So please treat him well while I talk to Gildarts."

Makavrov and Gildarts left leaving the remaining people looking at Lelouch. Ignoring peoples stares Lelouch sat down in one of the empty tables and the rest of Fairy Tail stopped staring at him and went back to minding their own businesses except for Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Gray, and Elfman who were in a corner.

"He doesn't look mean and master did say we should be kind to him so why don't we greet him." Lisanna suggested being friendly as usual.

"I don't know you can't judge a book by its cover." Mira said her eyes not blinking while staring at Lelouch.

"Aww I bet your just shy come on and the rest of you guys too!" Lisanna said pointing to Erza, Elfman and Gray while dragging her sister.

**Scene Break (With Lelouch)**

'_Father where are you? And why did you leave me?' _Lelouch thought. Igneel was always there when Lelouch needed him and he always cared for him so why did he disappear, it made no sense to him. Lelouch was shaken out of his thought when he heard a dragging noise and footsteps approaching him.

"Hi there Lelouch we came here wondering if your okay." Lisanna said while dropping her sister earning a glare from her.

"I'm okay, so there could you me leave now?" Lelouch turned to them with a sharp gaze.

"Geez we were only trying to help." Erza said being unfazed by the sharp stare Lelouch gave them.

"Oh yeah well plan failed so leave me be." Lelouch replied sighing in annoyance.

"Listen kid your really getting on my nerves, you better stop being cold to others or else." Gray said ready to punch the guy.

"Hey Gray we are supposed to be kind to him so-." Lisanna insisted but was cut off by Lelouch.

"What if I keep being cold what are going to do about it shirtless boy." Lelouch smirked as he saw Gray preparing to pounce on him.

'_When you anger your opponents their attacks will be much easier to predict.'_ Igneel's words rang in Lelouch's mind ashe dodges every attack Gray thrown at him while missing the shocked faces of those who are watching the fight. "Okay time to finish this… Fire Dragon's Claw!" Lelouch's feet were engulfed by black flames as he kicked Gray to a wall knocking him out.

"Why you!" Erza shouted as charged forward drawing out her sword ready to strike Lelouch down. Lelouch noticed her charging towards him so he dodged her attack. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lelouch positioned himself and breathed out black flames causing Erza to stop trying to find a place to hide but it was too late as black flames engulfed her body.

"Don't worry, I only used small amount of fire but enough to knock her out she will still have bruises though." Lelouch reassured as his fight against Erza and Gray didn't get unnoticed by the other members of Fairy Tail. Lelouch would have laughed at their faces because they mostly showed fear.

'_I can't believe he beat Erza and Gray so easily and not even breaking a sweat.' _Mira thought as she saw Lelouch just standing there with a triumphant smile spread across his lips. Her thoughts were shaken when two familiar figures came back.

"I knew this would happen." Makavrov sighed as he looked at the injured body and came towards Lelouch. "Gildarts treat Erza and Gray's wound, and you young man have a lot of explaining to do."

**Scene Break  
(Before the fight happened)  
(With Makavrov and Gildarts)**

Makavrov and Gildarts where inside Makarov's office. "Gildarts did you feel his aura?" Makavrov asked his student.

"Yes I did and everyone definitely felt it too, and I must say for a kid to have that much power inside of him he must have good potential." Gildarts replied as he never felt such a strong aura from a child.

"I want you to teach him how our guild works and keep an eye out for him." Makavrov said as he could tell that kid is probably dangerous.

"Do I have to?" Gildart whined receiving a nod from his master.

"Just think of as extra work and besides you have a lot of free time in your hands."

"I guess your right."

"Now about that quest you wanted to do."

"You mean the one hundred years quest what about it?"

"Are you sure you're prepared for it?"

"Yeah I'm sure beside its like what you said I have a lot of free time in my hands and don't worry I'm not going to start the quest until three years or so."

"Well you better train hard and remember -." Makavrov was about to finish when he heard a thud and felt a strong aura bursting.

"That can't be good." Gildarts said as he felt the familiar aura.

"Let's go before that kid destroys the whole guild." Makarov said as he headed to where the strong aura was.

**Scene Break  
(Present time)**

Lelouch was with Makavrov inside his office. "Okay could you tell me what happened in there?" Makavrov asked.

Not brothering to lie Lelouch answered "When the boy named Gray said I should stop being cold to people when they greet me or else, I insulted him and that's when he started to fight me but I finished it when I kicked him to wall which you probably heard and after I defeat him this girl Erza charged forward with her sword so I ended it with my Fire Dragon's Roar."

"Okay I need to speak to Gray after this but are you perhaps a dragon slayer since only dragon slayers could do that?" Makavrov asked while he studies the boy in front of him.

"I 'am and my father is Igneel the fire dragon." Lelouch stated.

"What? Your father was a dragon?" Makavrov asked dumbfounded at the revelation.

"No, he took care of me since I didn't have any parents." Lelouch replied

"Oh right… but since your father is a dragon it will harder to find him since he could be anywhere."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry you could still look for your father if you join my guild since some jobs might lead clues to your father." Makavrov reassured.

"Okay I will join your guild but where do I take the jobs?" Lelouch asked. He will do anything to find his father even if it takes years.

"You have to talk to Gildarts about that and I think it is time to check up on the two people you injured." Makavrov said while getting up from his seat and gestured Lelouch to follow him.

**Scene Break  
(With Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Mira and Elfman)**

Erza and Gray's bruises were slowly healing. The whole group wondered how strong Lelouch was and after seeing his fight with Erza and Gray they concluded that messing him would be a bad idea.

It was Gray who broke the silence. "I can't believe I was beaten easily by him." Gray whined

"It was your fault for trying to attack him and I can't believe you fell for his taunt so easily." Mira said, "But I hope you learned your lesson."

"What can I say the guy was being a jerk to us."

"I know but you could have just left him rather than trying to threaten him, I mean he is new here so don't pressure him." Lisanna said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah but you said we should-."

"Just leave the talking to me. Violence is not the answer remember to put it in that small brain of yours." Lisanna said smacking Gray's head.

"Oww my injuries aren't healed yet so stop hitting me." Gray said as the others laughed at him, their laughs were broken up when Makavrov and Lelouch came inside.

"Hello everyone… hmm I see that your injuries are healing." Lelouch said smirking while receiving growls form Erza and Gray.

"Now Lelouch we are not here to start a fight so apologize to them about your behavior." Makavrov commanded.

"I'm sorry for attacking you two and please forgive me for my early attitude." Lelouch said bowing in an apologetic way.

"Now that's done I can tell all you that Lelouch here is going to join our guild so acquaint yourselves with him while I'll tell the others about it." Makavrov said before leaving.

It was Lisanna who broke the awkward silence. "Since we haven't properly introduced ourselves my name is Lisanna Strauss, this is my big brother Elfman and my big sister Mirajane but we call her Mira for short." Lisanna pointed to Elfman and Mira.

"The girl with red hair over there is Erza Scarlet and that idiotic shirtless boy is Gray Fullbuster." Lisanna finished while earning a glare from Gray.

"I'm Lelouch Dragneel." Lelouch said.

"Dragneel?" Elfman asked.

"Sounds kinda like a dragon's name." Gray commented.

"It is since my foster father was a dragon." Lelouch said ignoring the shocked faces.

"You were raised by a dragon?" Mira asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Didn't you see my feet being engulfed by black flames and didn't it make you wonder how I was able to breathe fire?"

"So you are a dragon slayer. I read about them but I never I thought I would me meet one." Erza said.

"So what happened to your father?" Lisanna asked. Curiosity filled her mind.

Lelouch's eyes held pain when he heard that question. "He disappeared."

Feeling the change of atmosphere Lisanna changed the subject. "I think master is probably done spreading the news so let's go to him and since you will be joining us you will need the mark." Lisanna said heating to the door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter and plz review while I try to fit Britannia into this.**

**Lelouch: NOOO!**

**Me: Quit whining you will be able to pwn them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoy and plz review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy Heartfilia was not in a good mood after learning that there was only one magic store in town and not being able to buy the celestial spirit Nikora even with her sex appeal. "Seriously, is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels!?" Lucy shouted while a kicking a store sign, as she fumes through the streets she hears a group of girls screaming 'Salamander-sama'. Curious, she heads towards the commotion to find Salamander. Lucy sees him waving his hands to all the girls. _'What the… why is my heart beating so fast!?'_ Lucy thought upon seeing him, her thoughts were shaken off when someone ran past her and punched Salamander in the face. The said person was a teenager with Raven black hair, majestic purple eyes, and is wearing a black trench coat. **(A/N: Just think of Nero's outfit from devil may cry 4.)** "You're that slave trader Bora aren't you?" The Teen asked coldly ignoring the girls who are still in Bora's charms.

"What are you talking about? I've never heard about this Bora person." 'Salamander' said getting up while putting a hand in his bruised cheek.

"Stop pretending who you are I already captured your crew."The Teen stated.

"Tch, I guess no more games then." Bora said while summoning flames in his hands. "After I beat you I'll find my crew and release them." The fire in Bora's hands shot out and aimed to kill the teen. The teen was just standing there with an expressionless face. Lucy was panicking as the flames surrounded the teen's body until the fire died down revealing the teen unscathed. "I don't even brother to consume your disgusting flames." The teen said.

"H-how are you alive!?" Bora said pointing to the teen.

"You shouldn't be worried to how I survived because there more things to worry than that." The teen said while his hands were being surrounded by black flames. "And you should seriously work on your mimicking skills you can't even copy my flames."

"W-w-wait you're the real Salamander." Bora asked his voice trembling.

"Yes but I'm bored of that name now, but enough about that, I' am going to end it here now." The teen said as he ran towards Bora and punched him repeatedly until Bora was knocked unconscious and by doing so the girls who were in Bora's charm were back to normal. Lucy who was watching the whole time was amazed at the teen's speed and magic. _'Wow I didn't know the real Salamander use black flames.'_ Lucy mused. Since people haven't witnessed how Salamander fights they don't what kind of magic he uses until one day he finished a job to beat up some thugs leaving fire bruises in their body which people suspected he uses fire magic. After the battle ended the teen tied up Bora and started walking away.

"Wait, don't go yet." Lucy said as she put a hand in one on the teen's shoulders. Noticing the girl, he turned around to face her with a smile which made Lucy blush, and removed her hands from his shoulders. "I was planning on thanking you with a free lunch." Lucy offered while trying to hide her face.

"Are you sure?" the teen asked politely.

"Yes I'm sure since you probably saved me from being a slave."

"Okay but we'll have to wait for my friend first." The teen said scanning the area until he spotted something. "There he is!" A walking blue cat ran towards Lucy and the teen. "I'm sorry for being late." The blue cat said.

"Okay now that we are complete let's go." The teen said.

**Scene Break  
Café**

"Wait your name is Lelouch as in THE Lelouch of Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted surprised to be talking to the famous Black Prince of Fairy Tail she was also surprised to find that surprised that Salamander and Lelouch were the same person.

"Yeah and this is Happy." Lelouch said pointing to Happy.

"Aye, nice to meet you." Happy said

"Wait how come you are the same person as Salamander." Lucy asked. She thought that Salamander was just a rogue mage working for anyone with enough money.

"Okay long story short; you see I put a disguise on with a hood to not attract attention when I'm doing my job." Lelouch said while shivering and remembering fan girls chasing him. "After a few months Bora decided to become Salamander fooling people with his fire magic so they immediately made him Salamander since fire magic users are rare. He uses his reputation and his magic into making people becoming his slave, when I heard of this I stopped using my Salamander disguise and went on a search for him which lead to this." Lelouch finished with a long sigh.

"Oh…" Lucy said. She is a little bit confused. After what seems to be hours Happy broke the silence. "So Lucy did you join a guild yet."

"No… but I was planning to." Lucy said while sighing, hopefully a famous guild will let her join.

"Why don't you join our guild?" Lelouch offered surprising the girl.

"Are you sure I could join?" Lucy asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure Master won't mind it and are you a celestial mage?"

"Yeah and I'm trying to collect the Zodiac Keys."

"Good luck on finding them… I think it is time to leave and meet the rest of Fairy Tail." Lelouch said getting up from his seat and signaled the others to follow him.

"Just wait a moment." Lucy said pulling out her money and putting them on the table. "Okay done." Lucy rushed to follow the two.

**Scene Break  
Fairy Tail Guild**

The members of Fairy Tail were surprisingly enjoying one of their few peaceful moments until a certain purple eyed teen opened the door.

"I'm home everyone!" Lelouch greeted his fellow guild members, everyone stared at him more importantly the girl beside him and soon some people in the guild were wondering if Lelouch finally decided to get a girlfriend, all their thoughts vanished when a black blur ran towards Lelouch.

As soon as the thing stopped in front of Lelouch it revealed Gray with only his underwear on. "Hey Lelouch have you seen my clothes." Gray asked not noticing the look on Lucy's face and everyone else on the guild. Happy sighed as he flew inside the building. Lelouch punched Gray in the face making him crash into tables.

"Seriously Gray don't you know that we have a guest here and no I haven't seen your clothes." Lelouch said while sighing, when Lelouch was finished talking chaos erupted throughout the guild. Lelouch sighed again and much to Lucy's surprised joined in the fights.

'_Am I really in Fairy Tail?'_ Lucy wondered while trying to avoid getting hit, Lucy soon bumped to someone and she quickly turned to see who it was, the said person was Mirajane the Demon of Fairy Tail.

"Hmm are you newcomer?" Mira asked calmly ignoring the ongoing fights. Lucy was really happy to see the famous Mirajane but there is no time for that since there is a fight going on.

"Yes… but do these guys always fight?" Lucy asked her eyes scanning the whole guild.

"Yes it happens all the time but you don't have to worry about it" Mira reassured. "And besides-." Mira was cut off when a bottle hit her head.

"Mira-san!" Lucy yelled.

Mira got up with a bruise in her forehead and continued. "Isn't it more fun this way?" Mira said with a smile.

'_It's scary!' _Lucy thought. The chaos kept on going until a dark giant came in and stopped it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU FOOLS!" the giant shouted making everyone except Lelouch and Gray who were still fighting to cringe and face the giant.

"Bring it _Lulu_." Gray said emphasizing the last word while summoning ice.

"You know you're going to lose Gray." Lelouch said twitching at his nickname. Gray rushed towards Lelouch who did the same thing until they were stopped by two huge fists colliding with their heads.

The giant pulled up his fist revealing the two bodies of Lelouch and Gray twitching. "Didn't you hear me!? When I said stop fighting!" the giant shouted."Sorry master." The Lelouch and Gray both said while trying to help each other to get up.

The giant then spotted Lucy who was trembling with fear. "Hmm… a newcomer?" The giant asked observing the shaken up girl.

"Yes master and she wants to join our guild." Lelouch said

"Well since you brought her in, she probably have good potential but I hope she isn't a troublemaker like the rest of you." Makarov said and reverted back to his real form.

"Did something master?" Mira asked her bruise already gone.

"As of matter of fact yes but I'll take care of it. Now give the newcomer our guild's mark while I'll handle something from the council." Makarov said as he walks to his office.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews and suggestions they are appreciated, but should I do a pairing or a harem for Lelouch?**

**Pairing or harem candidates: Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza.**

**If you have more candidates leave them in your reviews.**

**Lelouch: In reality harems are hell.**

**Me: I know you enjoy em.**

**Lelouch:** ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

**Me: Yeah yeah whine all you want.**


End file.
